My Wizard, My Love, My Redheaded Pain
by iSungMyOwnSong
Summary: Aria Norman was a normal girl, but finds out shes a witch. What happends when she meets a certain red-headed twin? Fred Weasley Story. FredxOc Main Pairing GeorgxOc Lesser Pairing. AU at the end. : Chapter 10 up.
1. Meeting

Fred Weasley Love Story

"Mom, I'm nervous…" I said looking down at my feet. You see, today is my first day of school. And it's not just any school, it's Hogwarts: School of witchcraft and wizardry.

My name is Aria Norman, and I am from America. Yes, America. This place, England to be exact, is foreign to me, which makes this change even more difficult than it needs to be. I am 13 years old, starting in my 2nd year. I've been taught in the Canadian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but it burnt to the ground. My Potions partner and I had an…accident.

"Ari, you have nothing to worry about. You'll make new friends and have a blast. I promise. I am so proud of you." I looked up at her. Her green eyes twinkled. "Thanks." I mumbled.

I have trouble making new friends. I'm terribly shy when it comes to those kinds of things. I tried to swiftly maneuver my cart around the busy train station, but it didn't work out too well.

I crashed into another person…with another cart just like mine. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I said to the boy. "No problem, we're just lucky that nothing was damaged, eh?" he said. He smiled. I let out a sigh of relief.

He had raven black hair, and emerald green eyes that were covered by thick bifocals. He had a peculiar looking scar on his forehead, but it was barely noticeable because his shaggy hair covered it.

"Okay, thanks. Again I am so sorry. I'm Aria Norman." I stuck my hand out at him. "Harry Potter." He took my hand firmly. "Ari?" I heard my name. I looked back and saw my mom. "Hey, over here!" I yelled, waving my arms franticly. I looked back to Harry to see him chuckling. I had showed my spastic-ness. "Oh, um…sorry." I said, flushing. "It's alright. Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" He said pointing in another direction. I saw a red-headed boy, surrounded by his family. Also red-heads, and a girl with unruly curly hair.

"Sure, what year are you?" I asked him. "Second," he told me. "Don't worry, I'll show you around." He chuckled. He was no older than 13 himself then. "Ari." My mom huffed. "Did you run all the way over here?" I laughed. "No, I got lost in the crowd." She smiled.

"Oh, who's this?" "Mom, this is Harry. Harry, this is my mom." I said. "Nice to meet you." He told her. "Well, I'm just glad she made a friend so early." My mom flashed a smile. "Harry! Harry!" We all looked around until we saw the eldest red-headed woman motioning for him to go over to where she was.

"Oh, I have to go. Want to come?" He asked me. I looked at my mom. "Are you coming?" "Would you really expect me not to go see my daughter off to a wizarding boarding school?" She looked at me as if I were stupid. I just laughed and walked off into the direction of where Harry went off to. My mom followed. When we reached them, they where all standing in front of a brick pillar. "Alright, this is it. Percy, you go first."

The red-headed mother said. I looked over to where she was looking. A boy, about the age of 16, no older stepped up. He held his cart firmly. "That's right, nice and firm now. Grip tight, and…GO!" She yelled.

He ran straight for the wall. "What the hell?" I said. The red-head closest to me looked down. "That's what I said the first time. Fred Weasley." He stuck his hand out. "Aria Norman." I said taking it. He had a very warm hand. I looked back to the other brother and saw that he went straight through the SOILD brick wall. "OH MY GOD!" I yelled. His bright blue eyes shined as he smiled at me. "You're American?" He asked me. "Yes sir, and proud of it." I said dazed, yet boastfully. He just chuckled.

"And who do we have here?" I heard another voice behind me. I looked back and saw another Fred. "Really?! Twins?" I said. "Why yes puppet, and you are exceptionally cute." The second one said. "Umm…" I said awkwardly. Fred laughed. "That's George. My bad half." He told me.

I smiled. "Oh I'm sure." "Come, come. Oh, hello there. Molly Weasley." The woman smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hesitantly hugged back. "Aria, this is my mum." Fred said. "Yeah, she can't even tell us apart." George said smugly.

"Oh, yes I can. You're George." She said. "No, I'm Fred." He squealed. "And I'm George!" The other said. "Okay, my brain hurts." I said. I started to rub my temples. "Oh, don't worry love." One put his arm around me. "You'll get used to it." The other said.

He grabbed his cart and started for the wall as well. I'm guessing that one was George. I looked over at Harry. "So, this is what I have to expect?" I said to him. "I guess…" He sighed. I laughed slightly.

"Hello, I'm Hermione." I turned and saw the girl with the really curly hair. "Hi, I'm Aria" We shook hands. I could tell we'd get along. She wasn't one of those ditzy blonde girls. (No offense to blondes.)

She had intelligence. "Ron Weasley." Another one of the red-heads came up to me. "Aria Norman. I'm starting to get whiplash from all the names." I laughed. Fred smiled down at me. "Don't worry. It gets better."

"Really?" I asked hopefully. "No." He said, deadpanned. I started to laugh hysterically. "Well my lady, you ready?" He asked me. "Not really…" I said. "Too bad." He laughed and started for the wall. When he went through to the other side, I braced myself. "Come, come." Mrs. Weasley said. With my mom right behind me, we started for the wall also.


	2. Birthday, Foregin People, Cedric Diggory

"You are really going to enjoy Hogwarts, Aria. It's so beautiful and magnificent." Harry had a dreamy look on his face as he told me more about his school.

"I hope so. I also hope I don't burn this school to the ground." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. Ron's eyes went wide. "You burned down the Canadian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

I felt the blush creep up my face. "Well…yes, but it was an accident!" I put my hands up in defense.

"How did you manage to do that?" Hermione looked as shocked as Ron. "Well, our potions professor asked us to make the Anamonty potion…you know, the one where fireworks[1] come out and all that good stuff?"

Hermione nodded vigorously, while Ron and Harry looked at me stupidly. I sighed, going on. "Me and my partner, Jacob, grabbed wolfs bane instead of frogs tongue…"

Hermione gasped loudly and put her hand to her mouth. "What? What happens when you do that?" Ron looked at Hermione expectantly. "Well, seeing as you have no intention of finding it out for yourself…Wolfs bane is what makes the fire and sparks to be produced."

She used her hands and spoke in a tone that said, you're-stupid-and-I-hate-that-I-have-to-explain-this-to-you. "If you put frogs tongue in it…a massive explosion will happen, followed by a toxic gas that is deadly…very deadly."

Ron and Harry's mouths were agape as they stared at me. I chuckled nervously and felt that damn blush creep back up my face and neck. This wasn't something I'm exactly proud of.

"That's bloody amazing!" Ron shouted. I snapped my head up to see him and Harry smiling. Hermione looked flabbergasted. "You're encouraging this?" She yelled at them.

"Hey, it's not like I meant to do it. It was an accident." I put my hands up in my defense. All three of them looked at me and smiled. "Well, I think you'll fit in quite nicely here, don't you think?"

Ron smiled. "Yeah, I think she will too." "Us too." I jumped out of my seat slightly as the twins stood on the doorway. "Bloody hell! How long have you been there?" Ron clutched his chest in an attempt to slow his heart.

"A while. We're surprised that you didn't notice us before." Fred…er….George…um…I have no idea which one said that. "Which one are you?" They laughed.

"George did." Fred said. "But…do you know which one is George?" They both said at the same time. I rubbed my temples. "The one on the left." I looked up at their faces and they looked shocked.

I smiled triumphantly. "Hell yeah, I'm awesome!" I pumped my fist in the air. "How did you do that?" George said. "My best friends for 10 years were twins when I was growing up. I'm really good at spotting differences between twins."

They both broke into smiles at the same time. "You really are amazing, aren't you, our little American?" Fred said. I smiled goofily. "You bet your ginger ass."

* * *

That was the first time I met them. It's been 2 years. I'm now in my fourth year, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Fred and George are in their sixth.

"Aria! Love! Come down!" I heard George's voice down from the common room. I groggily got myself up from my bed and stumbled down the stairs. "What do you want? It's the weekend, I'm tired! We've got foreign people here, I'm annoyed and I want to go back to bed!" I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up.

"Happy Birthday to you, you're a-hundred and two! You look like a Yankee, and you smell like one too!" All of the Gryffindor's were in the common room, singing me their effed up version of 'Happy Birthday.'

I stared at them, still half awake. I smiled tiredly. "I hate you guys." Thought what I said was harsh, I ran to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and gave them hugs.

"Happy 15th birthday, Aria." Harry said as he hugged me. "Yeah, happy birthday." Said Ron. Hermione just hugged me. She told me happy birthday at midnight.

"What about us?" Two voices said. I let go of Hermione and looked over at my two favorite people. Fred and George. I ran towards them and hugged them both at the same time.

They've made my time here so enjoyable and fun here. We're the Three Musketeers. No, for real. That's what people called us. We're inseparable and I love them with all of my heart.

But I love Fred in a different way. So much different, it makes my heart swell when I think about it. I'm in love with him. I want to shout it to the world proudly, but I know I can't. He doesn't feel the same.

But, I'm happy with what we have right now. It will suffice, but only for a while. At some time…I will need something more. But right now, at this moment, I'm taking what I have and loving it.

"Happy birthday, love." Fred said. He stroked my hair. I breathed and smiled happily. For a minute, I can believe he loves me the way I love him and pretend.

Fred let go of me and George took his turn. He picked me up and spun me around. "Happy birthday, my little Yankee Doodle!" I laughed along with him. "What?" I said through laughter.

He set me down and Ron came back with a cake. I looked at them skeptically and pointed to the cake. "How did you get that?" He simply smiled and said, "Dumbledore."

I laughed when Ron handed me the cake. I looked at my group of friends. Seamus was eyeing the cake, Neville looked…out of place, but I love him anyway, Harry and Ron were smiling, Hermione was next to me with her arm around my shoulder, and Fred and George were behind me and were also smiling.

I looked at the cake and saw what was written onto it. "Happy 15th, from us to you on the 13th." The black and orange letters were waving around and the black cat on it scurried across the length of the cake and came back on the other side. My birthday is on October 13. And today, ironically, is a Friday. Friday the 13th in October. How lucky am I?

I smiled. "I absolutely, positively, LOVE you guys." I set the sweet treat on the table that was in front of the fire place. "Group hug, everybody!" I yelled. Everyone, including Neville, came up and formed a hugging group.

"I'm feelin' the love!" Harry said, as he was being crushed by everyone. We all let go and there was a silence. "Well…I'm just…gonna go get dressed and all the good stuff." I ran back up the stairs.

I went up to the picture of the constipated looking lady that's on the door of the fourth year common room. She turned her snooty little head toward me and opened her mouth that always seemed to be in a pin straight line.

"Password?" Her voice scared me the first time I heard her. Hell, she scared me when I first looked at her. "Purple Pinlops." She lifted her bird nose to me and let the door open.

I walked into my dorm and went over to my bed. I opened my drawer and pulled out some clothes. I picked out my 'The Offspring' shirt and my purple skinny jeans. Fred said it was his favorite outfit of mine.

I smiled at the memory of when he told me that and I walked over to the bathroom, where I commenced to take a shower, but I'll spare you the graphic details.

* * *

I walked out and let my curly brown hair air dry, after I towel dried it for a while. I ran down the stairs and found Fred waiting for me on the couch. "What are you still doing here, Fred? And where's George?" I walked over to him and sat on the couch next to him.

"Waiting for you. Ready for breakfast, love?" He stood and held his arm out, hooked. I hooked mine through it and stood with him. "Yup!" We walked towards the dining hall.

When we got there, Ron had the cake in front of him and looked like he was debating with himself whether he should eat it or not. I looked around the dining hall and saw all of the people here from the different wizarding schools.

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. The girls from Beauxbatons pissed me off because they're really stupid and got Fred's attention…a lot.

The guys at Durmstrang like to hit on me. They got here about…two and a half months ago, and the first day they got here, one ran by and hit my ass. So much for Russians being disciplined.

I was about to sit down when a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Cedric Diggory standing behind me. I love Fred, but damn this boy is smokin' hot.

He flashed me a smile. "Happy 15th birthday, Aria. Hope you have a wonderful day." He smiled again. I swear, I think I melted into a pile of goo at that point.

"Thank you, Cedric. I appreciate it." I smiled back, and I swear I think I saw him blushing. He looked down and pulled something out of his pocket. "This is for you. Don't open it until you open the rest of your presents with your friends, okay?"

He looked at me dead in the eye. The answer reply I came up with was brilliant. "Okay." I told him breathlessly. Nice, right? "Good. See you later, Aria."

I smiled and waved while he walked back to his table, but he was still looking back at me. "Bye, Cedric." And I sat back at my table, the blush on my face evident.

Harry looked at me, shock written all over his face. "You…and Cedric Diggory are friends?" I looked up at him. "First, no. I barely know the guy. And second, why does that seem so far-fetched that Cedric Diggory and I would be friends? You and I are friends." I poked at my eggs while I looked at him.

"I didn't mean to offend you Aria, it's just Cedric…is Cedric." Harry said, having lost words. I nodded in agreement. Fred and George scoffed. "I don't like him." George said.

"Yeah, and I really don't like him." Fred said. I smiled. Again, I could pretend that he was the jealous boyfriend that just found out another guy had a crush on his girl, but that's not what's happening.

I hugged both of them with side hugs, seeing how they're both beside me. "I'm flattered by the fact that you're both so protective of me, but I don't think that you guys should be involved in my love life…or lack thereof."

Fred laughed and wrapped his arms around my torso. "Don't worry love, I can change that." I froze. Was he asking me out? Ron laughed so hard he choked on his food a little.

"You and Ari? Ahahaha! That's too funny." And he went back to eating. Maybe he was right. Maybe Fred and I should just be friends…I felt Fred slowly slink back to his seat and he went back to eating his food.

There was an awkward silence at the table. Shit…

* * *

A/N: I am SOOOOOO SO SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't posted….i kinda forgot about this story. Hehe…well, loves, I'm posting now! :)


	3. Partyy! WOOT!

For the rest of the day, Fred ignored me. I would see him in the hall and wave to him so I could get his attention, but he made sure he avoided me like the plague.

"Don't worry hun. It's that time of the month for him again." George tried to make a joke, and I tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"Awwww, come here!" He pulled me into a hug from behind. "He's just a little git. He'll see he's being a douche bag and apologize." I simply nodded my head.

Fred and I butt heads all the time. Whenever we do, it always works out. So, why do I feel like this time it might not?

Fred came out from behind the corner of the corridor and saw George's arms wrapped around my middle and my hands holding on to his arms gently. Shit…double shit…triple shit…okay, I think you have the idea.

At first it looked like he was in shock. Then it slowly turned from that to (somewhat) hurt, then slowly turned into anger. I could feel his anger pulsate through his body, even though he was down the hall.

He turned on his heel and power walked towards the way he came. George lifted my arms gingerly (A/N: i had to include a ginger joke…XD) and ran after his brother.

"Oi! Fred! Wait up!" And I was left alone in the hallway. But not for long…

"Well…what do we have here?" I could recognize that stuck up, snotty, arrogant voice anywhere. Draco Malfoy. I've hated that child since the first moment I got here.

He just looked like a prick, neh?

"Aria Norman…such a pretty girl." He took a piece of my hair and pulled it, not hard enough for it to hurt, but hard enough for it to spring back into place when he let go.

"Too bad you're only a half-blood…and a Gryffindor…it's a shame really. I wouldn't mind taking you as a wife." He started walking in circles behind me, analyzing me.

I shivered at the thought of being married to Draco Malfoy. That's disgusting! I'd have little demon babies with prematurely gray hair!

I started to go off in my own little world while he started talking. I remember when I first met Malfoy. It was the first week of school. Fred had to stop me from ripping his face off…and other parts of his anatomy.

"_Harry…I really don't see how you don't like Hermione. You two would be great for each other!" I told him, my arms in front of me. I talk with my hands a lot…_

"_Ari…for the last time…I do not like Hermione like that. We're only friends." He'd been trying to explain this to me for hours, but I refused to listen. I still think that they'd be a good couple. _(A/N: I really don't feel this way. RONxHERMIONE. XD)

"_Look Crabbe, Goyle. It's Potter. And his lady friend." I turned and saw a rather small boy with silver hair that was slicked back with so much gel I thought it would break if I touched it. _

_Ron and Hermione came over to where we were. Thank god for that, I thought I'd have to cover up his murder, only me and harry. _

"_Malfoy, just leave him alone." Ron said. "I don't understand why you have this anger towards Harry. He's never done anything to you." Hermione glared at him head on._

"_Shut up, you filthy mud-blood!" Malfoy all but shouted at Hermione. She stood there, stunned. I decided to speak up._

"_What the hell does that mean? Mud-blood? Is that supposed to be an insult?" I put my hands on my hips and cocked them to the side. I'm gonna have this boy's ass on a platter. She hurt Mione's feelings! Bastard._

"_Who's this?" Malfoy tried to be charming. It didn't work. He didn't have the best first impression with me. "I happen to be Aria Norman. Who are you, you son of a bitch?" I smiled sweetly, contradicting my harsh words._

_He smiled; vilely, I might add. "You're a feisty one. I like that. I'm Draco Malfoy. Slytherin." He tried to kiss the top of my hand, but I slapped him in the face. _

_I was about to lunge when large arms came over my torso. "Though I love the thought of Malfoy getting slapped, I doubt it's the best time considering Snape is right over there." _

_One of the mystery person's fingers pointed in Snape's direction. He was looking as constipated as ever. He looked over at us in disgust, and walked the other way down the corridor. _

_I turned in the persons arms and saw Fred's warm, smiling face looking down at me. "Hello love!" That was the day Fred Weasley saved Draco Malfoy's life. That was also the day I fell in love with Fred Weasley._

"Oi, Aria, are you listening to me?" Draco snapped his fingers in front of my face. I glared at him. "No, I'm imaging you being sent off to Siberia for the rest of your god-forsaken like"

He smirked at me. "You're still as feisty as the day I met you. You'll come to your senses soon and see that I'm the man you should spend the rest of your life with."

I lifted my hand to smack him but someone caught it before I had the beautiful opportunity to. "Is there a problem, Malfoy?" I heard Cedric Diggory's smooth voice behind me.

Draco's smirk disappeared from his face. "No, we were just having a friendly conversation." He said venomously. "I suggest you leave. Now." Draco sent a glare Cedric's way while he walked down the hall, back to where he came from.

Cedric let go of my wrist, but kept hold of my hand. "Not the best way to spend your birthday, is it?" He smiled at me and I melted into a pool of jelly. Like I said, I love Fred, with all of my heart. But Cedric is sexy as hell!

I replied. "Not really." He chuckled. "Walk with me?" I blushed and nodded. He really is a charmer.

We walked along the Black Lake a couple of times, lapping it. He was the most down to earth person. It was odd, seeing how he's so perfect.

"So, little Yankee, how is your birthday so far?" He looked ahead, but he had a blush on his cheeks. Hell, so did I. "It's been really nice actually. Fred and George called me down this morning so they could sing me their screwed up version of happy birthday."

He laughed heartily. "Your friends and you seem to have a lot of fun, don't you?" I smiled. "We really do. I wouldn't trade them in for the world." We walked in silence after that, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Aria…don't you have to go back to the common room? To go with your friends and open your presents?" He smiled. Oh yeah! He got me the present.

"Oh yeah! Um…well, I'll see you later, I guess?" I looked up at him. He smiled. "Yeah." He swooped down and kissed my cheek. "Bye Aria. Happy birthday." He gave me one last smile and walked back to the Ravenclaw common room.

I let out a shaky sigh. He's sexy, but I love Fred. I feel…dirty for doing that to him. Damn my good looks!

The walk back to the common room was short and sweet, and when I walked back in, it was pitch black. "Erm…this isn't right…" I was about to illuminate my wand, when the lights turned back on and all of my friends jumped out from behind different pieces of furniture.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled and I 'eeped' in fear and jumped like a baby. Oh yeah, I'm smooth. "Good god, you guys scared that crap out of me!" I grabbed the spot over my heart on my chest.

"Now…I thought that we had the party this morning?" I was really confused.

Fred and George laughed. "That was just so we could piss you off and wake you up early, but we still love you!" They both came up and gave me bear hugs each, Fred holding on longer. "You're not mad at me anymore?" I said trying to breathe through the death lock he had me in.

"No, George told me what was going on. I don't know why I freaked out like that." He held me out at arm's length and looked down embarrassed. I smiled and hugged him again.

"I forgive you! You big loveable twin!" He let out a relieved sigh and laughed. "God, I'm so glad that Dumbledore gave us the day off today because of the snow." Ron said.

It was true. The snow was so bad that he cancelled school. I learned that the hard way when I got dressed this morning and I walked outside with Fred to go to breakfast. I had to run back inside and get my jacket.

"I know right?" I said and plopped down on the couch.

"Present time!" Harry yelled and ran to me with a package. "Guys, you really didn't have to get me anything." I said as he shoved the box into my face. "But we wanted to!" Hermione said.

"We love you, Ari." Fred said. A shiver ran up my spine as he smiled warmly at me. I wish he meant it the way I wanted him to mean it. I sighed. "Fine, fine, fine." I began to open the package Harry gave me.

"I got it in Hogsmeade. I hope you like it." Harry told me anxiously. "Harry, I'm sure I'll like it because you gave it to me, hun!" I smiled back at him. When the package was fully opened, I beamed at what I saw.

He had gotten me tea bags. I. Love. Tea. With a passion. "Oh my god, Harry, I love ya!" I jumped up and hugged him tightly. "You're welcome. I got you Chai, Black, Spice, Oolong, Green, and White tea."

My eyes sparkled when he said that. "Harry, I'd kiss ya, but I don't like you like that!" I hugged him again. Fred pulled me off of him. "Okay, okay, don't rape the poor child." I grinned up at him.

Ron came up to me. "Me next! Me next!" I smiled and laughed at his spazztic-ness. I've taught him well. "Okay, Ron. Don't pee yourself." His blush was the color of this hair.

He handed me a bag and I took out its contents. It was a handmade steel red rose. I smiled at him. "Ron, this is beautiful! Oh my god! Where'd you get this?"

He smiled at me, pleased that I liked his gift. "I found it in Hogsmeade with Harry at some gothic store and knew you would love it. So I got it for you."I ran up to him and hugged him.

"This really is beautiful, Ron. Thank you. For real." He smiled and said, "Only the best for my best friend." "Hell yeah!" I said.

Hermione pushed her way through the crowd. "My turn." She handed me a very neatly wrapped package. I smiled. "Thank god you didn't let Ron wrap it. He'd break it." She smiled.

"You can never trust Ronald with anything." We both broke into a fit of giggles, but Ron didn't look so amused. "Just open the damn present already."

I obliged and carefully un-wrapped it. I found a leather-bound journal, and the words written on it said, 'The Pen is Mightier Than the Sword.' I loved it. I have a passion for writing.

"Mione, you know me too well!" I squealed and ran up to her and engulfed her into a bear hug. "I absolutely, positively, love it!" She laughed with me and smiled. "I'm so glad!"

George came and bumped Hermione out of the way. She let out an, 'oomph!' and sat down on the couch grumpily. "My turn!" He said in a sing song voice.

I simply stared then burst out into laughter. He handed me a box that looked wrapped haphazardly. "Very nice!" I managed to giggle out and started to tear open the paper.

"I found it in a muggle store when we were visiting a family friend dad managed to meet while working at the ministry. I fell in love with it." I saw the outside of the box and it said, 'Bullshit' on a red button.

It was a spoof of the Easy button from Best Buy. "George…THIS IS AMAZING!" I said, laughing so hard I was crying. I managed to open the box and press the button. It said, brilliantly, "BULLSHIT!"

Everyone started to laugh. I ran to George and jumped on him. He held me up by the back of my thighs. "God, that is so amazing!" He almost lost his grip on me, but it only caused us to laugh louder.

Fred took me down from George and looked straight into my eyes. "My turn." He said it so gently, it made me melt. He handed me a single red rose and a folded piece of paper.

I looked at the paper and started to open it but he put his hand on mine tenderly. "Don't open it down here. Open it when you get to your room." I nodded slightly.

We shared a moment with his hands on mine when Hermione came up to us and thrust another present into my hands. "Another one?" She smiled. "You're loved! Besides, it's from Cedric." When she said his name, Fred pulled back.

I nodded. My hands felt cold because Fred wasn't holding them. When I picked up his rose and started to smell it, he smiled slightly. "Well…I think we should get to bed, neh?" George said as everyone agreed.

We all went our separate ways, Hermione and I going to our room that we shared. We were quite lucky sharing a room together.

I sat down on my bed and started to read Fred's letter and its contents.

…I gasped at what it said…

A/N: Cliffy! :) Thank you, loyal readers. REVIEW, MESSAGE! I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT, PEOPLE! :) Tank Yew!


	4. Heartbreak and Healers

_My dearest Aria…_

_You are the sun in my sky, and the blood in my veins._

_I would die without you._

_You're my life source, my drug. _

_I need you to live._

_Though we haven't known each other long, I know that you're there for me._

_For better or worse. You're always there._

_You are my sister, my best friend, and my hope._

_I hope you have a very happy birthday._

_Love,_

_ Fred._

Though it was short, I knew that he meant every word he wrote. My heart sank when he wrote the word 'sister.' That's all I'll ever be to him. His sister. He should just stab me in the heart and twist the knife.

Sister…just sister…I should just give up then? Should I leave him alone so he can get on with his life with someone else? You can't change a person…I know that for a fact.

I felt a strange sensation on my face. I pulled my hand to my cheek and felt wetness. I was crying. I was crying and I didn't even know it. "God damn it…this is one hell of a birthday." I wadded up the letter and through it across the room.

I was readying myself for a shower, getting all of my necessitates: pajama bottoms, tank top, and my undies. (A/N: ahahahahahahaha! Mkay…back to the story!!)

Hermione opened the door with a slice of cake in her hand. "You forgot to bring it upstairs…Ari, what's wrong?" She set the cake down on the counter and rushed to my side.

I motioned towards the wad of paper on the other side of the room. She went over and picked it up, reading it over. "He called you his sister…Oh my god." She came back and embraced me.

I started to silently cry into her shoulder. This boy meant so much to me, and he goes and calls me his sister. This felt more painful than anything I have ever felt in my entire life.

I felt like my heart was breaking in two. In fact, I know that it was. She stroked my hair softly and told me it was going to be all right. I hope to god that she was right…

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling a little down. My spirits lightened up as soon as I remembered that it was the weekend. I ran to my drawer and picked out articles of clothing that I would wear for the day, falling once or twice on the way.

I rushed down the stairs and almost ran into Harry. "Crap!" I stopped myself by pushing on my heels to slow myself. I gripped the table and tried to slow my breathing. "Good morning to you, too." He laughed. I smiled goofily.

"Well…ya know." I maneuvered around him and met up with George. He looked so much life Fred that I had to suppress a sob. "Where's Fred?" I asked nonchalantly, as I would any other day.

But Mione knew better. She looked at me from across the room and smiled reassuringly. I smiled slightly back. "He's already at breakfast. He ran out of here pretty fast." George said. He looked confused.

So was I. Why did he leave so fast? I had absolutely no clue. "Well, let's join him. I'm hungry." I started to walk out the door. The rest caught up about half a second later.

Hermione and I started talking about random things when I saw Cho Chang with Cedric Diggory. She had a blush on her face and she looked like she was speaking with him.

My eyebrows went up. Was he a man-whore? Damn, I always get the bastards, don't I?

Harry's eyes immediately went to Cho. I smirked. "Oh, Harry's got a crush." I taunted him. He snapped his head in my direction and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hey, as long as you don't get her pregnant, I think it's cute." I shrugged my shoulders. His jaw dropped. George and I laughed at him. He suddenly stopped when girls form Beauxbatons walked by. I slapped him in the back of the head.

Cedric saw me and waved slightly. I smiled and waved back. No matter what he does, he's really charming.

I saw Fred sitting at the Gryffindor table and got George to sit in between him and I. George looked at me strangely but I just shook my head no. He shrugged and dug into the food. I followed shortly after.

"Aria." I looked across the table and saw Seamus trying to get my attention. "What's up, Seamus?" "Is it true that you were Cedric Diggory at the Black Lake?" I nearly choked on my milk.

After my couching fit, I asked him, "Where did you hear that?" He smirked. "So it's true?" I blushed. "Well, yes," In the middle of my sentence Fred got up and left abruptly.

"What's his problem?" Seamus questioned. I shrugged and continued. "Yes, but only as friends." He smiled and went back to his food. "That was strange." George looked off into the direction of where his brother went.

"Yeah, but that's not my problem." I continued to poke and prod at my eggs. It was getting increasingly difficult to say that I'm mad at him. My brain says it's logical, but my heart says it's not.

It's all so confusing!

At the Ravenclaw table I noticed that Cedric Diggory kept looking back at me. I blushed and looked down at my food. I suddenly wasn't hungry and I felt sick.

"Guys, I'm going back to the common room." I put my fork down and stood up from the bench. "What's wrong?" George asked me, concerned, as he should be.

"I don't feel well. Must be something in the eggs." I muttered and started to walk off. Cedric jumped up and jogged over to me. "Hello Ari, if I can call you that." He flashed me a gorgeous smile.

I smiled back. "Of course you can, Cedric." As we walked down the hall together, he asked me a peculiar question. "So, you know how the Triwizard Tournament is going on." I nodded.

I smiled at him. "And how you're participating, along with Harry." He smiled shyly. "Yes, that. Do you also know that there is a ball? The Yule Ball?" He looked down, embarrassed.

I decided to egg him on, against my better judgment. "Yes…?" He cleared his throat. "Well…I already have a date." I laughed. "And you're telling me this because…?"

"Well…I was about to ask you, but Cho got to me first. And I didn't want to be mean…so I said yes." I gasped when he told me he wanted to ask me. "You…wanted to ask…me?"

He looked around the other way and let out a soft, 'yes.' I smiled. "That's really sweet." I started to blush. "Really? So will you go with me?" He looked at me hopefully.

I stared at him, confused. "What about Cho?" "I don't want to go with Cho. I want to go with you." He took my hands. Red flag, on my part. Even though Fred royally effed up, does that mean that I can go on without remembering that I love him?

I really like Cedric, though. He's the sweetest person. One of the sweetest people I've ever met. "If you can find a way to not go with Cho, and NOT hurt her feelings, I'll go with you."

His eyes lit up like a little kids on Christmas morning and I smiled. "Okay. I'll find a way. So why did you leave breakfast?" Oh yeah, my stomach. "I felt sick so I wanted to go back to the common ro-." I stopped mid-sentence because I caught Fred making out with some girl in the hallway.

I slapped my hand over my mouth and froze. Cedric looked over in my direction and his jaw dropped. He was kissing Tamara Greeley. He told me he hated her! She had an unholy obsession with him.

Fred looked back at us and his eyes went wide. "Ari, I-." But I didn't allow him to finish. I grabbed Cedric by the sleeve and went down another corridor, taking an operative route.

"Damn." Was all he said, though I didn't acknowledge him, seeing as I was trying to hold back tears. We got to the door of the Gryffindor common room. "You better keep to your word, Norman." He smirked at me.

I smiled lightly at him. "I won't." I tried to be happier in front of him. He was too special of a person to see me at my worst. "I'll see you later." And he kissed my cheek again, and I blushed.

At that exact moment, Fred skidded down the hall, catching Cedric kissing my cheek. His face darkened and he slowly walked backwards, turning away from us and walking back the way he came.

Cedric silently questioned what just happened, pulled me into an embrace, and left.

As soon as I stepped into the common room, I cried. I walked up to my room and wallowed in my own self pity. I now know that Fred Weasley has no sexual feelings for me, at all.

All I am to him is his, 'sister.'

I better start testing my luck with Cedric. He really likes me. If I try hard enough, I really can start to like him. I already do, to a point.

A couple hours of me crying to myself, Hermione walked in. "Hey Ari…oh no, not again!" She ran to my side and hugged me tightly. "You don't need this. You don't deserve this."

I started to cry some more. "I saw him…kissing…Tamara…Greeley! He said…he…hated her." I said through sobs. Hermione froze."You caught them snogging?" I nodded harshly.

"Then he…saw…Cedric kiss…my cheek…and…he ran…back down…the…hall." I was trying to calm my breathing, but I failed miserably.

We both heard a familiar voice outside the door. "Hey! The woman on the picture won't let me in! Open the door!" George. I really needed him right now.

Hermione got up and let the twin in. "Hey hun, I heard you crying. Tell Georgey what's wrong."

After explaining to George and Hermione the full story, they both looked furious. "He was snogging that slut?" George yelled. I nodded sadly. "He hates her. That's the only thing he says about her."

"I know. That's why I'm so confused. Why would he do that? To hurt me?" I racked my brain for reasons, but I couldn't find any that matched up with what I could reason with.

"He wouldn't do that to you, Ari. He loves you, just like we do." I scoffed. "That's why I'm pissed! He loves me like a sister!" I got up and showed him the letter he gave me.

As George read over it, his eyes widened. "I don't believe this…" And he bolted out the door. "What the hell?" I watched him run out the door and slam it shut.

"Well…that was strange…" She tried to joke, but I wasn't amused. She turned serious. "You know, Ari. He may be hurt about Cedric kissing you." I looked at her, just as serious.

"He's at blame here. He was the one caught snogging with a girl he hates, not me." I sat on the bed, blotting my tears. Fred had no idea the kind of influence he had on me.

"Yes, but you're not the only one hurting here, Ari." "Hermione, why would he be hurting?" I asked her as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. He wasn't.

"Because he's in love with you." I froze. Hell, I think I stopped breathing at that point. "Mione, don't joke like that." I clutched the area over my heart. "I'm not."

She stood and put her hands on my shoulders. "Think about it, okay?" And she left the room.

I laid on my bed and contemplated what she said. God, Fred Weasley, why do I have to love you?


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello, loyal readers. As you have noticed, I've been updating a lot lately. That's because I was on break. I might be able to update once or twice a week now.

Also, I NEED IDEAS. Any ideas. I have an idea in my head, but I want to see if there's anything else more original. I will give you full credit for the 'creative influence.'

Anndddddddd, I'll put you in the story. So, it's kinda like a contest. Let's see who wins……


	6. The Blonde Troll

I was walking down the hallway, shoulders slumped and sad. I hate this. I hate Fred not loving me, I hate having Cedric liking me, and I hate that my best friend may get hurt in the process of the Triwizard Tournament.

Not to mention that Cedric might, too. Ugh, why does life have to be so cruel? It's not like I did anything wrong! I've been a good girl all my life. I've done my homework…sometimes, I'm respectful…most of the time…er…never mind. I might actually deserve this…

"Aria! Hun, wait up!" I turned and looked over my shoulder and saw George running towards me. I smiled. "Hey, ginger!" He smiled and laughed at me. "How you feeling?" He asked me, concern lacing in his voice.

I sighed. "Not too hot. Still…confused. I just don't get life anymore." We continued to walk down the hallway. "You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that! You're the ginger-headed brother I never had, nor wanted!" He smiled. "Oh, you want me alright." He brushed off his shoulders gangsterly. I smiled slightly and shook my head. "You sure are something."

He put his hands on his hips and looked up to the ceiling."Yeah, something amazing!" I stared at him for a while, and then jumped on his back."You're amazing, George!"

I smiled. George made me feel better, and that's all that I could of him. He smiled and said, as if he was reading my mind, "I'm glad I made you feel better."

"Tch, yeah, me too." He walked me to Snape's Potion's room and dropped me off. "God I hate Mondays…" I muttered to myself. He laughed heartily and ruffled my hair. "I do too, love. I do too." And walked off.

I looked at his back as he walked away. What a strange boy…

As I walked into Snape's class, I saw Harry and Ron sitting next to each other. I ran over and sat in between them. I gave them sideway hugs. "Hello Scarface, Fire-crotch." I smiled at the names.

I felt so much better. George's happy-go-lucky was rubbing off on me. Harry smiled, but Ron looked utterly insulted. "What? Why am I discriminated against?" He looked up at the ceiling, like George did, and slowly broke into a smile.

I laughed. "You know, your brother just did that." I smiled to myself and got out my notebook and quill. I scowled at it. I hate these things. Why can't we have normal pens?

Harry smiled and patted my back. "You feeling better, I presume?" I smiled. "Hehe, big words make Aria happy." I said goofily. Ron busted out laughing, but stopped when Snape came up and grabbed the back of his and Harry's necks and pushed them down.

I giggled slightly. "I suggest that you two get back to work…" He roughly let go of their necks and walked away. At that moment, Hermione walked in and sat down next to Ron. She seemed to be on cloud nine. Well…as much as Hermione could look.

I looked behind Ron's back and gave Hermione a look. She smiled at me and waved. I intensified my look and she giggled. "I'll tell you after class." I shrugged and got back to my work.

Things heated up when Ron said something insulting to Hermione. "Hermione, you're a girl." He started. She glared and replied, "Thank you for taking notice." He continued. "You want to go to the Yule Ball? Seeing as no one's asked you yet and probably won't."

She looked disgusted and angrily got her stuff together. You're your information, someone's already asked me." She got up. "And I said yes." She proceeded to give her notebook to Professor Snape and stormed out of the class.

I shook my head. So that's why she was excited. She got a date for the ball. Ron's such a douche bag though. What's his problem, spoiling her excitement like that?

Ron muttered something about women and overreacting. I shook my head once again and turned my notebook to Snape. I hugged them both goodbye, but while I was walking out, Snape came up behind both of them and grabbed their necks and yanked again.

I chuckled to myself. Karma's a byatch, Ronald Weasley.

I was walking towards the dining room, alone. Dang…I've been doing that a lot lately. I heard footsteps behind me and craned my neck so I could see who it was. I sighed. It was Fred.

He looked over at me and awkwardly waved. I waved back, a small smile on my face. I was about to say something when Tamara cam up and jumped on his back, her blonde hair swinging.

I frowned almost immediately and started to walk away. I heard him call my name but that just made me walk faster. I didn't deserve this. I felt like I was in some sort of parallel universe and I couldn't escape.

I huffed when I sat down next to Dean Thomas and George. Harry, Ron, and Hermione where in front of me. I grabbed a roll and bit into it harshly.

George poked my cheeks, getting my attention. I looked at him angrily. His eyes widened. "Did you see Fred with Tamara, too?" My look of anger quickly turned to one of shock.

I pulled him by the collar and started to whisper into his eat. "How did you know?" "I had the exact same look on my face." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I groaned. "She's such a bitch, though! He deserves so much better!"

I backed up from his ear and continued to eat the roll. Hey, it was good! "Someone like you?" Unfortunately, the roll didn't taste as appetizing as it did when I wasn't choking.

I looked up at him, looking like a deer in the headlights. I looked down. I could feel the blush on my cheeks. "Yes…" I said softly. I felt a hand on my back. I saw Dean smiling.

My eyes widened again. "Oh crap, I forgot you where here! You weren't supposed to hear that!" I started to hit his arm lightly and playfully. Dean and I got along really well, so it didn't faze him.

He chuckled. "Too late. Already did. I now know about your infatuation with my mate, Fred." He pulled me into a side hug. I sighed. Next thing you know, Malfoy will find out. I shuddered. Make the bad thoughts go away…make them go away!

He let go of me and I got something else to eat. I don't remember what it was…I think it was a turkey sandwich. I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I smiled. "Hello, Mr. Diggory." He flashed me a charming smile. "Mind if I sit here?" He pointed to the seat next to me. "Not at all. George?" I looked over at him to see him scowling at him. "Not at all." His jaw was clenched and he looked tense.

I scooted over towards George and let Cedric sit in my seat. He smiled and gladly took it. "So, did you like my gift?" He said in anticipation. My eyes widened for about, the 15th time that day.

"Oh my god…Cedric, I haven't opened it yet." I put my hand over my mouth. The night of my birthday was so hectic, I forgot to open it.

He simply smiled at me. "Good. I was going to tell you that I didn't want you to open it till the night of the Yule Ball. I wanted to see it on you with your dress on." I cocked my head to the side.

"What is it?" "It's a surprise." He said coyly. I smirked. So he liked to play games? We'll see who wins. He smiled and grabbed a roll. I laughed in my head. We even eat the same things.

A couple of minutes later, Fred and his little slut walk in. I slumped down in my seat. He walks over and everyone says hello to him except for George and I.

He looks at Cedric but says nothing. He just sits in between George and me, Tamara on the other side of George. It got really awkward, really fast.

It was silent for a while. Nobody said anything, knowing that the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "So, Harry, do you have a date for the ball?"

I asked, trying to break the tension. I felt Fred turn towards me. Harry looked down. "Yeah, I had to ask Parvati Patil. Cho already had a date…" Cedric slumped down in his seat.

I patted his back. He snapped his head up quickly though. "I almost forgot! Harry, thank you for reminding me." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Cho and I aren't going to the ball together." I looked at him blankly. "Really? How?" His smile got bigger.

"She said that she wanted to go with someone else. She said it wasn't personal, though. We both agreed to it. She said that someone who she liked asked her last minute, and she wanted to go. She didn't say who though…"

I silently prayed in my head. 'Thank you god, for having such a great guy like me…amen.' I smiled and through my arms around his neck. He immediately hugged me back.

"Ari, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" I pulled away and smiled at him. "Of course, Mr. Diggory." He smiled and pulled me into another embrace.

I felt Fred beside me tense. That's what you get, you insensitive prick. Don't mess with Aria Norman.

Harry looked over at me. "I asked Cho to the dance…she was talking about me!" His eyes sparkled, but then they dimmed again. "I already asked Parvati…"

My heart broke for Harry. Why him? Why me? WHY US!?!...Anyway, I reached my hand over and grabbed his. "It'll work out. It always does, doesn't it?"

I smiled reassuringly and pulled my hand away. Dean looked around me and Cedric's back, trying to see Fred. I looked over and saw that Fred looked defeated.

Tamara was too busy laughing stupidly at everything Seamus said to ask him what was wrong. She was such a whore. I hated her with a passion.

Cedric turned towards me and put his hand on my back suddenly, rubbing his hand in gentle circles. I melted into his hand, sighing in content.

This is what I deserve. A good, decent gut to love and care for me. And that's what Cedric is doing. But the only thing is, he isn't Fred Weasley…the boy who has my heart.

"Ari…" Cedric cooed into my ear. I gave a moan of response. "The first task I have is coming up…" My eyes shot open. I turned to face him.

I swallowed hard. Just because I wasn't in love with him, doesn't mean I don't care for him…although, we haven't known each other that long. "When?"

He looked down at the ground. "Friday…" I gasped. That was only 5 days away. He could die! "Cedric…what they have chosen could be anything! You could die! Or get really, really hurt!"

I started ranting about why he would do this, then I turned to Harry and gave him the same speech. "Do you know what would happen if I lost one of you? Because I have a pretty good idea! I'd DIE inside!"

They stared at me, surprised. "Ari, we'll be fine. We promise." Harry told me reassuringly, but I didn't quite believe him. "I'm still not okay with it." I mumbled to myself.

I heard Tamara giggle mindlessly. I rubbed my temples, trying to make her voice go away. "Oh god, she won't shut up!" I groaned out. Everyone laughed, even Tamara! But Fred didn't.

"You shouldn't talk about my girlfriend like that." He smirked down at me. My jaw fell slack. They're going steady now? Since when? "Since when?"

He grabbed her waist. She looked up at him and started giggling again. "Since now." And he kissed her roughly. I felt my mouth fall even lower.

He continued to kiss her until George broke it up. "Fred, can I talk to you in the hall?" He grabbed his brother by the sleeve and pulled him away from the little blonde troll.

I looked back in their direction, stunned. Cedric waved his hand in front of my face. "Aria? You okay?" I snapped out of my trance. "Yeah…just a little shocked is all."

Yeah…a little. All the while, the pathetic excuse for a human being was still giggling…


	7. Sam Sacuta, Going Steady, and Talks

After the little 'display' Fred showed everyone in the dining room, my day fell to shit. I didn't talk to anyone much after that. I just kind of slumped back to the common room after lunch and the rest of my classes.

I had just gotten out of the shower, fully clothed in my black, pink, and white pajama bottoms and my white wife beater. I started to towel dry my hair, starting at the ends, gently squeezing my way up.

Hey, curly hair is a lot to deal with.

I sat on my bed, waiting and thinking, waiting for something eventful to happen in my life. Something NOT depressing would be nice.

I pulled my legs into my chest and wrapped my arms around them, resting my head on my knees.

For some odd reason, it seems that I attract oddness and depression. Why does God hate me?

I was thinking about what life would be like with both boys; Fred and Cedric.

With Cedric, I imagined myself with a large family, 2 boys and 3 girls. Never having to worry about financial or marital problems. Everything would be perfect…except it wouldn't be real. I would be living a lie because I wouldn't be with the one I truly love.

If I WAS with the one I truly love, life would be a little more complicated later on.

Again, there would be a large family; even larger than the one with Cedric. 4 girls and 3 boys. But there would be yelling and arguing, disagreements. But the one unconditional thing that there would always be in the household, would be love. Fred and I would love each other forever. I already do…

After hours of aimlessly wondering around my room, I started to wonder where Hermione was.

She's never late…for anything! Something must be wrong.

I crept down the stairs silently and stealthily. I didn't want to be heard. It was very late, about 1 or 2 in the morning, and I already broke curfew.

As I descended, I heard whispered, harsh voices.

"Don't you know what you're doing, you little twit?" Who was that? It sounded familiar…

"Of course I know what I'm doing! What makes you think that I don't?" Okay, so does that one.

The first two were boys, and with the voices sounding so familiar to each other, it must be Fred and George.

"If you really know what you're doing, tell us, why are you doing it?" A female voice came. Hermione…? It was quiet for a while. I finally sat down on the stairs and leaned in closer.

"I'm doing it…because…" It was quiet again.

"Tell us why." ANOTHER voice said.

Christ in heaven, how many people are down there?

"Yeah, it's okay mate. We just want to know." Okay, another person.

What in God's name is going on down there?

Let's see who we can account for…Hermione is the only girl I know whose voice is that smooth and elegant, so that's her.

I heard George and Fred's voices, too. I think Fred's the one being interrogated.

George is the most vocal, next to Mione.

I heard Harry and Ron in there somewhere. So that's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

5 people.

Oh yeah, Math skills.

"You're doing it out of spite, because someone else has what you want and you can't have it. You're trying to make everyone's life miserable so that they feel your pain. So that the people that are actually INVOLVED to feel pain. You're just angry with yourself for not doing it sooner. It's not fair to us, and more importantly, it's not fair to her."

Damn, Mione, you tell him girl!

But, who was the 'her' they were talking about? Are they talking about Tamara? Did he dump the bitch? No…the show he performed at lunch today was a little too convincing…

"You have no right to say that to me! I'm doing it because I'm jealous!" Fred spat.

I felt the color in my face drain. What is he jealous of? Who is he talking about? Why am I asking so many questions?

"About what?" It was silent, again.

"That I'm not the one who gets to hold her in my arms. That her heart belongs to someone else." I heard him take a shaky breathe.

"She's my best friend. I'm worried about her. If anyone should hold her it should be me." He recovered quickly.

He probably didn't want to tell anyone about his love for the person he's talking about.

"Don't try to fool us, mate. We know you love her. And she loves you, too. You two are just too blind to see it." My heart froze.

Are they talking about…me?

I decided that I should walk down there and pretend that I don't know anything about what they had just conversed about.

I stood up, silently, and walked down the stairs. To keep up the charade, I rubbed my eyes and put a tired face on.

"Why are you guys so loud? What's going on down here?" I stumbled on the last step intentionally.

I've always been told that I'm a good actress. Time to put my skills to use.

Everyone kind of stopped. I looked around at them and they were shifting nervously.

Fred was on the couch, George and Hermione sitting next to him on both sides. Harry and Ron were standing in front of him.

Mione decided to speak up. "We're talking about the Yule Ball coming up."

Wow, Mione. For such a smart girl, you suck at coming up with lies.

"Yule Ball. That's bull, Mione. It's 2 in the morning. Why would you guys be talking about the Yule Ball _now_, of all times?"

She started to babble incoherently, not making sense. George came to her rescue, though his excuse wasn't that much better.

"We can't tell you love. It's a secret." He put his index finger to his lips and made a 'shhhh' noise.

I cocked my head and put my hand on my hip.

"You really expect me to take that as an answer?" He nodded goofily. I sighed.

"I'm going back to bed. You guys should too." I started to walk up the stairs.

"Ari, wait." I turned my head back to look at who called my name.

Fred…

"Hm?" As everyone got up and went to their respective rooms, he walked up to the second stair leading up to the girl's rooms.

"Are you mad at me?" I stared at him dumbfounded.

Did he really just ask me that? Is he really that dense? Oh my God!

"Yes Fred. I'm furious." I was about to continue my ascension, but someone stormed out of their room.

Her name was Sam Sacuta, and she was in the same year as me. She wasn't in any of my classes, so I don't know her well. I've talked to her a couple of times, and from what I've seen of her, she's a pretty cool chick.

"If you people don't shut up, one of you are going to get castrated!" She yelled.

She looked tired and _pissed_. She looked down and saw it was me.

"Well, Fred will get castrated. Ari's alright." She leaned on the wall near the stairwell and crossed her arms.

"Aye, mate, come back to bed." George's sentence slowed down as he saw Sam.

"H-Hey Sam…" He laughed goofily.

She gave him a look that said, what-the-hell-who-are-you.

"Hello, stranger." She said and walked back up the stairs.

I'm gonna guess that George has a thing for Sam. I looked back at George, shrugged, and walked back upstairs.

Fred's face looked defeated.

xXxXxXxXx

I woke the next day tired and, well, tired. I fell out of bed and stumbled to get back up.

Hermione was already up and washing her face. She got one look at me and started to laugh.

"You never where a morning person. Not even when you first got here."

"Hardy har-har." I grabbed on to the foot of my bed and hoisted myself up. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth.

I started to wash my face also, finishing and spraying my hair with some water, resurrecting my curls.

I got dressed into my robes, put on my makeup, and waited for Mione to hurry up.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I had to find my shoes." I looked at her shocked.

"You forgot about your own shoes…that's something that I would do." She just giggled.

She was a lot less anal lately…Then I remembered.

"Who are you going to the Ball with?" She smiled and told me.

"Viktor Krum." I stopped on the stairs.

"Mr. Sexy? Damn, girl. Get some!" She laughed and dragged me down the stairs.

We almost ran into Sam.

"Well, I'm seeing more and more of you." She stated, walking in synch with us.

"I know, right? It's starting to get creepy…Are you stalking me?" I said, a completely serious look on my face. But then I broke into a smile and Mione and Sam followed.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, ladies." Sam said.

'Yeah,' I thought. 'It really is.'

"Mione, Ari! Wait up!" All three of us turned around.

George was running down the hallway, very gracefully I might add, but as soon as he saw Sam, he tripped on his feet and stumbled, eventually falling.

We all stared at him, breaking out into giggles, then hysterical laughter.

Sam was clutching he stomach, her brown wavy hair draped around her shoulders, while Hermione tried to keep herself standing. The back of her hand was covering her mouth, trying to suppress the giggles that dared to break through.

I walked over to George, still laughing, helping him up. He took my hand sheepishly with an enormous blush on his face.

"Do you think she saw that?" He mumbled to me, looking over at Sam. I hit him on the back of his head.

"Of course she saw that! How could should not? She was laughing just as long as I was."

He looked a little down, so I decided to help him out.

"But, it was really cute." He smiled and looked over at Sam, who smirked back at him. She and Mione looked like they were talking about something.

"Do you think she has a date to the ball?"

"I don't think she does. You want to ask her?" He looked at me dead in the face.

"You have no idea how much I like this girl, Ari." His eyes sparkled as he talked about her.

I squealed, as any girl would, and jumped on him.

"That's so cute!" He laughed and set me down. I heard foot steps behind me and saw Cedric.

I smiled lightly.

"Hey boy." He flashed me one of his award winning smiles.

"Hello girl." He pulled me into a hug.

"Getting' it on in the hall? Tsk, tsk. I thought you two had some manners." I heard Sam's sarcastic voice and chuckled.

I wrapped my leg around his waist and bent my head backwards.

"Definitely." Sam and Mione walked up to us and I unwrapped my leg from Cedric's waist.

We walked down the hall to the dining room, yet again. Except this time we have a guest with us. Ms. Samantha Sacuta.

xXxXxXxXx

Cedric sat down next to me at the Gryffindor table. George was on my other side, Hermione in front of me, and Sam on the other side of George. I grabbed a cinnamon roll and started to tear it apart with my fingers.

Fred and Tamara walked in, his arm around her waist and her arm around his. She was wearing double the makeup today. Ugh.

"Morning, everyone." Fred said.

George grunted as a response and Harry gave a polite, 'hello.' No one else said anything.

He looked down at Sam, confusion on his face.

It was quickly washed away as he sat next to her, Tamara next to him and Seamus on her other side.

Ron came staggering in. I giggled lightly.

"Well hello sunshine." Sam snorted.

"You look like you just got mugged." Mione and I broke out into little giggles.

Cedric smiled at us. He was so sweet.

"I feel like I just got mugged." He grabbed some sort of food and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Aw, why?" He sighed.

"I was up late last night."

"I know. So was everyone else." I laughed.

It was quiet for a minute. I got up and went to Ginny.

"Hello, love!" I sat next to her. She was directly across Fred. Damn…

"Hey Aria." She smiled and bit into her roll.

"So, who are you going to the ball with?" She nearly choked.

"Oh God, Ginny!" I tapped her back and she started to even out her breathing.

"Wh-What?" I laughed at her shyness.

"Hun, don't worry. I know someone asked you." She blushed. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Fred's head lift.

"Neville Longbottom." I squealed and hugged her.

"That is soooooo cute!" She laughed. "I think you should go back to Cedric." I pouted cutely.

"You're sick of me already?" I put my left cheek on the table and looked up at her.

"No, he looks lonely." I snapped my head up and looked over at Cedric. He was eating his eggs quietly, not talking with anyone. I felt my heart sink.

I jumped up and ran around the end of the table, running back to Cedric.

"Aw, I'm sorry!" I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He lifted one of my hands and kissed each finger delicately and gently.

"It's okay. I missed you." He nuzzled his face into my hands. I kissed the top of his head.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" He said softly. I stopped breathing.

Time seemed to stop moving. It seemed as if people froze in place. I took a deep ,shaky breath.

"Yes." He turned his head to look at me and smiled.

"Yay." He said softly. He unwrapped my hands and took my face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed my lips softly and buried his hands into my hair. I returned the favor and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Little did I know, Fred Weasley was watching the whole time…


	8. New Drama, Curses, and Crying

The whole day, I felt like i was walking on a cloud. Cedric made me feel good. He made me feel like I was worth something to him. I wasn't just another fan girl. I was **his** girl now. I walked to Transfiguration like a giddy school girl.

"Oi, Ari!" I stopped my skipping and turned back to see who was looking at me.

"Wh'hey, Sam!" She laughed and ran up to me.

"So, I saw your little...'exchange' with Cedric." I blushed at the thought.

"Yeah, so?"

"Yeah? SO? IT WAS ADORABLE!" Her yelp of surprise echoed down the hallway, causing the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin houses' ghost, to glare at us menacingly.

"Oh my..." We sprinted down the hallway and booked it the rest of the way to my class.

"You don't have this class..." I said hesitantly.

"I know. I have Charms with Flitwick. Which starts...now...shit...I have to go. Cya, Aria!"

"What a strange child..." I muttered to myself.

I sat myself next to Hermione. She huffed when I sat down.

"What's wrong with you?" I was in the process of putting my bag down and was preparing my books.

"I just think what you did today was a little...desperate."

I froze. I felt my body shudder as the words hit me. Desperate? DESPERATE?

"Hermione Granger! You're calling me desperate? You're the one who said she hated Krum with every fiber of your being! Then, he magically asks you to the Yule Ball and you're magically in love with the boy!"

I knew very well i was causing a scene. I wanted too. How dare she say that about me!

"Ari...I think you should sit down." Ron put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sit down? Ron, shut the hell up!" His face and ears went red, and he sunk down into his seat.

"Aria...please..."

I looked behind me and saw Harry's pleading face. I stood there for a moment before sitting down. But, as my life sucks, Professor McGonagall was there the whole time and saw everything.

"Ms. Norman, detention with me, tonight. Ron, Harry, 5 points to Gryffindor for successfully calming down a disgruntled student." She glided over to her desk where she proceeded to start class.

I sat there with my mouth wide open. I got a detention? I haven't got a detention in all my years being here! I shut away my pride and went along with the class as normal, trying to master the Summoning Spell, which went pretty well. Except when the book hit poor Neville in the face...

When class was dismissed, however, I grabbed my things, shoved them into my bag, and left for my next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. My personal favorite and my best class.

The slapping of my shoes was heard in the mostly empty corridor, seeing as I booked it out of class. But they were soon joined by a faster, harder slapping of shoes.

"Ari, wait up!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Harry. Between me, Ron, Hermione, and him, he was the closest to me. He told me everything about everything.

I stopped and waited for him to catch up, looking at my shoes. When he finally caught up, he put his hands on his thighs and fought for breath.

"What do you want Harry?" I know that it was childish to be angry at him, but i couldn't help it. That's just how i get. He gave me a pained look and i sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. It's just that what Mione said really hurt. She had no room to criticize me."

He looked at me and smiled.

"I know she didn't. It's not your fault she's just a little upset with-..." He stopped talking abruptly.

"What?"

"I can't tell you. Not now, anyway. I will tonight, after your detention period. Meet me in the common room, alright?"

I heaved an even bigger sigh.

"Sure, let's just go to class. I'll find out when I'm serving it after Moody's class..."

We walked the rest of the way in silence, just enjoying each others company. We walked through the door and sat next to each other. Normally, Mione and I sit together, while Ron and Harry sit together. Not today.

As everyone filed in, Professor Moody began his lesson.

(NOTE: IM ACTUALLY USING THE SCRIPT FOR THIS SCENE, WORD FOR WORD. I OWN NOTHING OF THIS PART, ONLY ARIA. And second, I know this part is before the Champions were chosen...i felt like it needed to be here to set the mood of what is to come...)

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a Practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hermione's hand shoot into the air. Ugh, shut up.

"Three, sir"

"And they are so named...?" He said, urging her to go on.

"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will..." She trailed off.

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now, the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of you desk, Mr. Finnegan!"

I shuddered. That was creepy...Harry gave me a look of worry. I shook my head.

"Aw, no way, the old codger can see out of the back of his head." Seamus said.

Mad-Eye through his chalk on the ground. "So, which curse shall we see first? "WEASLEY!" Ron looked up sheepishly, ears going red.

"Y-yes...?"

"Give us a curse." Ron fumbled with the words.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one...the Imperious Curse."

Mad-Eye smiled.

"Ah yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why."

Professor Moody pulls out a jar with a large spider in it.

"Hello...what a little beauty." He uses his wand and sends it around the class.

"Don't worry. Completely harmless." The girls were shrieking and many boys were trying to slap at it.

"But if she bites...she's lethal!"

Draco starts to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" He throws the spider onto Draco's face, causing him to shriek like a little girl.

"Talented, isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" He began to lower the spider over a bucket of water, and it starts to wiggle.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only do did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperious Curse. But here's the rub. How do we sort out the liars? Another...another..."

Suddenly, Neville jumps out of his seat.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology." Moody grumbled.

"There's the um...The Cruciatus Curse." Neville said sheepishly.

"Correct! Correct! Come, come. Particularly nasty, the torture curse."

Professor Moody shouts, _Cruscio_, and the spider writhes in pain. It starts squealing. I looked away. I couldn't watch. I grabbed onto Harry's shoulder and started breathing heavily. He started to rub my back comfortingly.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!" Hermione screeched, obviously afraid.

Moody stops, looking at Neville who looks like he's in shock. I slowly look up from Harry's shoulder. The spider was still making noise.

"Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Ms. Granger."

Hermione, who had tears streaming down her face, shook her head violently no.

Moody softly says, _Avada Kedavra_, and the spider rolls over on its back and its legs shrivel up. It was dead.

I gripped on to Harry's shoulder once again, this time my eyes not leaving the spider.

"Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room." Moody approaches our desk and takes a drink from his flask.

xXxXxXxXx

After D.A.D.A., I went back to Professor McGonagall's classroom to find out what time i had to serve my detention. I walked down the corridor by myself, thinking about today.

After breakfast, I felt as free as a bird. Quite happy, in fact. Then Hermione's comment shot my day down to hell. It shouldn't be bothering me like this, i thought. But it is. Is it because I'm in love with Fred at the same time I am with Cedric?

I arrived to McGonagall's room sooner than i expected it. I knocked on the door before opening it and poking my head through.

"Hello, Professor." I sheepishly walked towards her desk.

"Oh, hello Ms. Norman. You ran out of class so fast, i didn't get a chance to tell you when to serve your detention."

I grimaced.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

She gave me a wise smile.

"Tonight at 5. For an hour. No lines. I wish to talk to you."

Well, that was a surprise.

"About what, Professor?" She simply smiled.

"Later, Ms. Norman. Now off with you. It's time for dinner."

And she shooed me off to the Great Hall.

xXxXxXxXx

I walked casually down the corridor, by myself...again. I seem to be doing this alot lately. I started to hum a tune when an annoying laugh broke through.

"Oh no..." I ducked, waiting for impact of any water balloons or Dungbombs.

Peeves the Poltergeist was flying through the hall, holding a disgruntled looking cat in his hands while a second year girl ran after him.

"PEEVES! GIVE ME PERCILLIA BACK!" She was frantically waving her arms.

"Hehe, okay, whatever you say!" He said in a sing-song voice, and dropped the cat into her arms.

She heaved a sigh and began to stroke the cat lovingly.

"Thought I lost you for a moment, there..." She walked back to where she came.

I laughed softly. I hated Peeves.

"Need help, malady?" Came a smooth voice that I all too well knew.

I looked up and saw the handsome face of Cedric Diggory.

"Why, yes, I do. Thank you, kind sir." I took hold of his outstretched hand and he pulled me up.

He kept hold of my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. I blushed, but continued to hold a straight face.

"Let's go, charming prince." I giggled slightly.

"A prince isn't a prince without his beautiful princess." He softly graced my face with his other hand.

I fluttered my eyes closed, and he gave me a quick, soft peck on the lips.

When I opened my eyes, he was smiling. "Let's eat, I'm starving." And he dragged me down to dinner.

When we got there, we were still holding hands. We lead each other to the Gryffindor bench, sitting next to George on my right and Cedric on my left.

"Are you even allowed to sit here?" I inquired. He laughed coyly.

"Who cares?" He gave me a sexy smile.

"Oh, you bad, bad boy." He smirked and took a strawberry to his lips.

I snatched it from him and smiled wide.

"Let me feed you." I smirked.

His eyes went wide, but he recovered and opened his mouth for me slightly. He bit down, never breaking eye contact.

"Okay, EWW. CREEPY FETISH CORNER!" George yelled, ruffling my hair.

"Gah, you suck!" I pounced on George, attacking his head.

"No, not my ginger locks!" He writhed and yelped while i laughed.

He eventually gave up and I sat up, triumphant.

"Who's amazing?" I said. He laughed and said,

"ARI'S AMAZING!"

I heard Cedric laugh and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes, yes he is." He kissed my neck and I shuddered.

I heard a slam on the other side of George.

Fred walked in and sat down.

"Tamara is such a slut." He grumbled. He looked up and saw me and Cedric. His look went from bad to worse.

Harry saw this and went back to the previous subject.

"What'd she do, mate?" Fred banged his head on the table.

"I saw her snogging that Ravenclaw boy, Matt Nathan." George and I gasped.

"That's terrible!" I said.

Fred looked up at me with puppy dog eyes that made me melt.

"I know..." He looked down sadly. I'm going to kill this chick.

George looked livid.

"She doesn't deserve you, mate." He gave Fred a pat on the back.

At that moment, the food magically appeared on the table.

"Dig in." Ron said.

I could feel that someone was watching me. I looked up and saw Hermione staring at me.

"Ari...I...I'm so sorry. I freaked out and I just, I, ugh, I'm so sor-"

I cut her off.

"It's okay Mione, you're stressed. I get it." I smiled at her. I'm too damn nice for my own good.

She smiled in relief.

"Oh thank you!" She tried to cross over the table to hug me, but that wasn't going to happen. We giggled and went back to eating.

"Yay, we're all friends again!" Lee Jordan said.

"Lee is amazing!" I randomly said.

"Yes, yes he is!" George agreed. Yay friendship!

xXxXxXxXx

After dinner, I headed to Professor McGonagall's room quite happy. The only thing that worried me was Fred. That tramp Tamara! How could she! Fred is the best thing that could've happened to her and she threw him away.

I walked into McGonagall's room again.

"Hello again, Professor." I sat down in a seat that was closest to her desk.

"No, no, no child. Sit in this seat."

She conjured up a random armchair and motioned for me to sit.

"Alright then..." It was surprisingly comfortable.

"So...I've noticed that you and Mr. Diggory as becoming...'friendly.'" She said.

I blushed a deep scarlet.

"Uhm, well...yes..." She smiled knowingly.

"Ah, what it is like to be in love. Anyway, I want you to know what you are getting yourself into. The tasks are very dangerous, deadly, even with the new rules and regulations."

She looked me straight in the eyes while saying this.

"Seeing as you are deeply connected with two of the champions, I felt it was necessary for you to know what could happen."

I looked at her quizzically. "Well..."

xXxXxXxXx

"Oh my...oh my GOD!" I gasped.

Professor McGonagall nodded her head grimly.

"Yes, I know. You must protect both of them at all costs, and do not tell anyone what I have told you tonight. Be conspicuous. Be sneaky. Be clever. I know you can do this, Aria."

I nodded, numb from what she had told me.

"Alright, run along now." I ran out of there as fast as i could. I ran up and down corridors, up stairs, and stood in front of the Fat Lady portrait.

"Lemon Custard." I said, out of breath. Her door opened.

I looked around the common room and saw Harry waiting for me in front of the fire. A noise was made as the door closed. He looked up and smiled as he saw it was me.

"Hey." I smiled and sat down next to him. He smiled, but got down to business.

"Ari...why did you say yes to Cedric?" He sounded forlorn. I was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

Harry looked into my eyes, and very seriously, he said,

"We know you love Fred, Aria. Don't lie." I felt my color leave my face.

"What do you know about that?"

He sighed.

"He loves you too. That's why Mione freaked out. She wants you and Fred together. Not you and Cedric. She knows that both of you are perfect for each other." He looked from me back to the fire.

"Harry...I like Cedric-" "But you love Fred." He said quietly.

This is why we're best friends. He knows me inside and out. My eyes started to water and silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh, Ari..." He grabbed me and pulled me into his lap, stroking my hair.

I sobbed into his chest, letting all of my feelings out. My pent up love for Fred, the confusion with Cedric, and the worry for Harry and Cedric of the first task. Not to mention what McGonagall just told me.

"Let it all out, hon. Let it all out."

He gently kissed the top of my head. Not in a lover kind of way, but a big brother kind of way.

And that was how my night went. Crying in the arms of the boy who lived...

xXxXxXxXx

BIG SORRY! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDNT WRITE! my computer broke, so...:P hehe, BUT IM BACK!

NOW...big question: what did mcgonagall tell Aria? Hmmmm...CLIFFY


	9. The First Task, Suspicions, and Makeouts

I awoke the next morning alone on the couch. Harry had to go to bed last night to prepare for the First Task. I continued to lie on the couch.

The only thing I think about these days are Fred and Cedric. I love Fred. I know that for a fact, but I have very strong feelings for Cedric as well.

I'm very happy that Cedric walked into my life. You have no idea. He's such a sweet heart and loves me very much. Not to mention he's very attractive and funny. He seems so perfect. Almost too perfect.

Fred didn't walk into my life. He whirled in and plopped himself down into my lap. If it wasn't for him, I honestly don't know where I'd be right now. He's hysterical, honest, gorgeous, amazing, loyal…everything a man should be.

"Hey girl. You thinking?" I turned my head over my shoulder and looked back. Ah, my favorite chicka, Sam.

"Unfortunately." She smirked from the stairwell. "About your two favorite subjects?" I sighed.

"Again, unfortunately." She smiled and descended gracefully down.

"You know, I'm great with advice."

I smiled shyly back. "Yeah, I know. You've been really good to me."

"Anytime, love, anytime. So, what's going on between you and those gits?" I sighed.

"Well, I love Fred but I have feelings for Cedric. It's all so confusing, I can't take it anymore. And on top of that, Harry and Cedric are risking their necks out in the Tournament!"

She nodded her head thoughtfully and was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Well, with the Fred and Cedric thing, I say that you should follow what YOU think you should do. No one else matters. You need to think about which boy would be better for you. And your health, quite frankly." She smirked again.

I laughed lightly.

"I'm going gray!" She giggled.

"Sure you are kid. Now, with Harry and Cedric in the Tournament, support them as best as you can." She said simply.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

She looked over at the clock.

"10:00 already? Where is everybody?" She looked around.

"Either sleeping or a in the Great Hall. Speaking of food, I'm really hungry. Let's go get something to eat." I said, standing up.

"You do realize we're still in our pajamas, right?" I looked down at myself, clad in black and white checkered PJ bottoms and a skin tight black tank. She had on blue and green PJ bottoms with polka dots and a loose fitting green tee.

"At least we look DAMN good." I said with a sly smile on my face. She laughed.

"Oh hell yeah." We smiled and she stood up.

"Ready, Sammy baby?"

"Ready Ari baby." So we linked arms and headed off for some good ol' breakfast food.

xXxXxXxXx

Friday. The day of the First Task. I was so scared and worried. My boys were going to risk their lives to do what? Win some tournament? It just didn't seem logical to me.

As Sam and I approached the Gryffindor table, we saw that Cedric was there waiting for me. I smiled lightly, but I then noticed that Fred and George were glaring at him venomously.

"Eeesh, they look scary don't they?" Sam said through her teeth. I just nodded.

We sat down in the space that Cedric held for us.

"Good luck today, baby. Please be careful, okay?" I said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

He flashed me the award winning smile of his.

"Of course love, anything for you." He kissed me on the nose and I giggled.

I looked across from me and saw Harry.

"Harry. Please, for the love of all that is good and holy, be careful!" I said dramatically.

He smiled. I reached out and held his hands.

"Of course Aria." I smiled, pleased.

"Oh, and good luck you two."

George looked over from the end of the table and saw Sam. "H-hey Sam…how are you?"

I chuckled to myself. He's so nervous around her, it's adorable.

She gave him a warm and inviting smile. "Hey sexy. I'm just fine, you?"

It looked like his eyes had popped out of his head. He started to babble like an idiot until Lee put his hand over his mouth.

"He's doing fine." Sam giggled.

She knew how evil she was. But I knew that she had an enormous crush on him as well.

Fred hadn't said a word to anyone all morning. I decided to break the ice.

"I propose a toast, to the two Champions. Harry Potter, and Cedric Diggory." I raised my orange juice filled glass.

Everyone raised theirs and we clinked them all together traditionally.

"Here, here!" "Yeah!" "Don't die-OUCH!" Hermione smacked George upside the head.

"Oh baby, you're so sweet." Cedric pecked me on the lips.

"Nah, I'm just a proper young lady." Sam spit out her drink and started laughing hysterically.

I facepalmed.

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

She continued to laugh even harder.

"Yes!" I sighed.

"I believe it."

Was that who I think it was…? Fred actually TALKED to me. Did I really hear that correctly? Better take this as an opportunity.

"Bull! You know me better than anyone else, Mr. Weasley." I smiled.

He smiled lightly back at me.

Sam nudged me. "Yay!"

That was all she had to say for me to smile.

xXxXxXxXx

I was chewing on my nails before the First Task began. I was so scared for Cedric and Harry.

"They'll be fine…" Hermione said trying to cheer me up, though it didn't work too well.

"Ari, love, they'll be just fine. You just got to believe in them." George put in a reassuring word.

"Thanks George." I smiled to him.

Suddenly, a loud eruption emerged from the crowd of people waiting for the task. I whipped my head around to see who came out first.

It was Cedric. I sucked in air sharply. The only thing that would ease my mind right now is Harry and Cedric knew about the task before it started. Thank you Hagrid!

I remembered what Professor McGonagall had told me to do, so I put my plan into action.

I studied the arena very carefully as Cedric turned a boulder into a Labrador to distract the dragon. I watched everyone and all of their movements.

The thing that caught my eye was how Professor Moody always drinks out of his flask.

He was always very off to me. Something just wasn't right, and it was my job to find out what.

I looked back to check on Cedric and saw that he had caught the egg. My eyes went wide and I started to cheer loudly.

"Woo Cedric! You're amazing babe!" He looked around the arena till he found me.

He made a curved both of his hands together and made a heart. I did it back and blew him a kiss. He smiled and pretended to catch it.

The crowd let out a loud 'Awwww' because most had seen the little gesture.

I blushed hard and sank back into the Gryffindor section of the arena. Cedric walked back into the tent to get his wounds tended too.

Fleur was up next. She is undeniably gorgeous, so it was only natural for me to not like her. And she also gets to spend time with Cedric that I don't, so it kind of makes me angry.

She attempted to charm the dragon, and it worked, but every time it snored it snorted fire. One very unlucky time, her robes caught fire, causing her to be disqualified so the fire could be put out.

"Damn, that must've hurt…" Fred said.

"Ya think?" Sam said sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at her behind her back.

"Put that back inside your mouth before I rip it off." She said.

Fred was a lot more social lately. Not that I was complaining.

Next was Krum. Hermione was cheering extra loud right now. Typical Mione. Oh well, I love her anyway.

He used the Conjunctivitus Curse on it, causing it to thrash around.

Although it worked, it started to damage the other eggs, making him lose points.

"Ouch, that can't be good for his score." Sam said.

Hermione scowled and continued to cheer.

I looked around the arena to see if Professor Moody was still in his seat, only to find that he was gone.

'That's weird…why would he leave right before Harry's turn…'

Up next was Harry. The cheers of the Gryffindor House grew louder and louder, our group especially.

Except for Ron.

He was still pissy because he thinks that Harry cheated and put his own name in the Goblet.

"Go Harry! You can do it!" I shouted. I was worried because Harry told me earlier in the week that he had absolutely no idea what he was going to do to get the egg from the dragon.

The Horntail started to thrash about and lunge for Harry. He shouted something undetectable and his Firebolt came rushing around the corner.

The cheering increased tenfold and he started riding his broom around in circles, enticing the dragon and tempting it to chase after him.

Which it did.

When the dragon broke it's leash that was chaining it down to the ground, he sped off and started to whip around the castle. It came to a point where we couldn't see him any more.

"Oh did you see that, Aria? That was so badass!" Sam was jumping up and down with excitement.

I looked at Ron and saw that he was speechless. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly ajar. It was cold outside, so he had rosy red cheeks and a red nose, making him look a little ridiculous.

"Ron, you okay?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

He awoke from his trance and looked around.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…" He appeared to be confused.

We heard loud bangs and crashes on the other side of the castle.

'Oh' 'Ouch!' 'God, that sounded like it hurt!' came from the stands.

'Come Harry.' I thought. 'You can do it. I know you can.'

Just as I thought that, he whizzed around the arena and caught the egg.

We rejoiced in loud cheering, screaming and chanting.

"Go Harry!" Sam and I yelled. He flew up to our side of the stands and put his arm out for high-fives.

"Gee, what a cocky little thing." Sam huffed, but nonetheless stuck her hand out as well.

He landed on the ground gracefully and walked back into the tent. The cheering slowly decreased as Ludo Bagman walked onto his platform.

"What a remarkable event! Now, onto the scoring. Sadly, Ms. Fleur Delacour is disqualified for having her robes being set alight. But! She successfully caught the egg! Now, tying for first place, are Viktor Krum and Harry Potter with 40 points!"

The noise was so loud when he said that. Cheering for all ends of the stands (except for Slytherin, mind you.)

Fred, George, Hermione, Sam, Ron and I probably cheered the loudest. Wait, no, we definitely did.

Bagman raised his voice to announce the second winner.

"In second place, Cedric Diggory with 38 points!" Again, we cheered.

"Woo Cedric! You were excellent!" I think he heard me, because he turned to me and smiled. God, his smile makes me melt.

"Thank you for attending today. The next task will be held on the 24 of February!" And he walked off the platform.

I raced down the stands, down the stairs, and towards the tents. I saw Harry's mess of black hair and sprung for him.

"Harry!"

He turned around and made an 'Ooff!" sound as we hit the ground.

I hugged him tightly around his torso.

"You were so amazingly brilliant out there! It was amazing!" I went on and on about how great he did.

"Ari, I love you and all, but you have to get off me."

"Oh! Right." Just as we said that, a flash of light came out of nowhere. We looked in the direction of where it came and saw the infamous Rita Skeeter.

"Oh great." I huffed.

"Oh Harry…What a surprise. First Ms. Granger, now Ms. Norman. Tsk tsk. Naughty naughty." She sneered and walked away.

I got off of him and lent him a hand.

"She really gets under my skin." He said. I simply nodded.

What if Cedric saw that? Or what if he sees that in the paper? Or worse. What if Cedric AND Fred saw that and thought I was a slut? Oh no, no no no no no! Not good.

Harry seemed to read my mind.

"Hon, if either of them ask, I'll explain. Everything will be fine, alright?" Harry smiled a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, yeah you're right."

"Ari!" I turned and saw Cedric.

"Baby, you were so great!" I ran to him and he enveloped me in a hug.

"Thank you. I saw you in the stands." He smiled down at me. I giggled.

"Good. I wanted to give you some encouragement."

"And you most certainly did, love." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

When our lips met, it was like an explosion erupted in our mouths. He wrapped his lean arms around my waist and held me close. His tongue licked lightly at my bottom lip and I slowly parted my lips.

He groaned slightly, and it had to be the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my entire life. Our tongues met and we battled for dominance, him winning of course.

"Ahem." We separated quickly, me embarrassed. It was Professor Moody.

"Ms. Norman. Have you seen Potter?" He said gruffly.

Moody…something's not right about him.

xXx

IM SOOOO FREAKING SORRY YOU GUYS! I know I haven't been posting…that's because my mom punched my computer and it broke. AGAIN. And I've been itching to write. I refuse to write on anyone elses computer. My creative flow gets cut. I don't know, it just does :P anyway, thank you guys soooo much for your reviews. They really make me happy. LEAVE MORE xD


	10. Spying, Snogging, and MakeUPS 3

Hey guys! I re-read the last chapter I wrote and realized that it was absolutely TERRIBLE. I'm talking like; someone crapped and smeared it all over that chapter. So I'm determined to make this one better. I'm so sorry. Truly. :/

xXx

"No, professor, I haven't." Cedric was still cradling me in his arms.

Moody's mechanical eye switched back and forth between me and Cedric rapidly. He stood there for a moment and observed us, making me feel very uncomfortable. He scratched his head and took out his flask once again. As he took a swig, I realized that his skin was sagging.

He finished and grunted while he walked off. What was wrong with Professor Moody…? Why the hell was his skin sagging like that? It was all very strange, and I doubt Cedric noticed.

I'm very perceptive. I notice things that normally, people don't. I guess that's why Professor McGonagall appointed me to this task.

While I was off in my little dream land, Cedric started kissing on my neck, which startled me.

I squealed lightly and he chuckled against my skin, making me shiver and hold onto him as his sweet breath tickled my skin. I thought that my knees where going to go out.

He chuckled darkly again and slithered his arms around the middle of my back. I gripped onto his shoulders and threw my head back, giving him more access.

"Cedric…honey, you have to stop. We're in public." He left me breathless. I felt weak in the knees and my pulse was racing.

He ignored my request and started to kiss me more violently. A slight moan escaped my throat, surprising him and myself.

He made a guttural animal noise and gripped at my backside. "Cedric!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes in pure ecstasy.

That seemed to add more fuel to the fire because he lifted me up and backed me into a tree.

I ran my hands through his silky locks and bit my bottom lip. If he continues like this, I don't know what will happen.

He hoisted my right leg up, making me wrap it around his waist.

Suddenly, he thrust his pelvis into mine. I gasped and moaned, making him do it again, getting the same reaction. He did this continually, always getting the same results.

"Ced-Cedric…babe, you have to stop. As much a-as I love this, you have to stop." I managed to say this through my moans.

He continued even though I told him to stop. "Cedric, please babe. If we keep doing this-"My sentence was interrupted by a third party.

"Ari, where are you? Oh! There you are!"

Cedric seemed to see that we had been caught, so he let me go. Still breathing heavily, I saw Hermione blushing and trying not to look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry! I was looking for you, and then I saw you two…like this. Um, well, Ari has to come back to the common room. We're having a celebration party for Harry. Is that okay Cedric?"

She still couldn't look him in the eyes.

Poor girl, we probably scarred her virgin self. Not that being a virgin is a bad thing! I still am…but if Cedric and I had continued that way. Nope, I'm not going to think about that. I have more willpower than that.

He flashed his award winning smile, looking gorgeous even though he was slightly disheveled and his hair was a little ruffled.

"Yes, of course, Hermione. Let me just talk with Aria for a moment. Okay?"

She nodded. "I'll just be waiting by the tent…"

Cedric turned back to me when she was out of sight. He put his forehead to mine and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry about that, love. There's just something about you that makes me crazy." He kissed my nose and I giggled.

"It's nice to know that I have so much power over you."

He scoffed. "Let's not forget who was moaning. 'Cedric! Oh Cedric!'" He mimicked my voice, going up a couple more octaves than his actual voice.

I pushed his shoulder playfully. "Oh shut up, you douche." I smiled at him.

He kissed me lightly on the lips and held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Soft, open mouthed kisses. It was so unlike the session we had before.

Soon after, we pulled apart and he put his forehead with mine again.

"I have to go." I said.

He nodded, looking into my eyes. "I know. Have fun, love." He kissed me again.

I ran off to find Mione, feeling Cedric's eyes on me. She was standing by the tent, just as she said she would.

She gave me a disapproving look as I came out of the forest.

"What?" I said as I approached her.

She had her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot. Oh, she didn't look like a happy camper.

"What? Did you just ask me that?" She asked me in a pissy manner.

"Yes…I believe I did. You're making it seem like I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend."

She had a look on her face that looked like she was just slapped in the face. "I wouldn't call that kissing, Ari. That was sex with clothes on. Why didn't you stop him?"

Okay, what the hell?

"First of all Hermione, I told him to stop four times. I didn't want us to get caught. Second off, that is absolutely NONE of your business, and third of all, don't get pissy with me just because you're so uptight that you wouldn't ever do something like that. You're making it sound like I'm a whore and I make out with every guy within a mile radius of me."

She looked slightly hurt. "I didn't mean for that to come out that way. It's just, one minute you're talking about Fred…and the next Cedric."

I sighed. "I'm allowed to have feelings for two people you know. This isn't as easy as it seems."

"I know, Ari. I guess I just want to see you with Fred, that's all."

I sighed again. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Sometimes, I wish the same thing. But Cedric makes me really happy. Fred never made a move. If he really wanted me, he would've told me."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, we're going to be late for the party."

We were walking when someone called out my name.

"Cedric?" He was standing about 100 feet away from Mione and I.

"Yeah?" I yelled back. He started to run towards us at a jogging pace.

"If you two start where you left off in front of me…" Mione said under her breath.

"Never! That would just be awkward." I shuddered at the thought. Icky.

He stopped in front of us and started panting, putting his hands on his knees. I giggled.

"You need to do some more cardio, mister. Now what do you need hun?"

He stood and grabbed my hands. He smiled at me as his eyes started to sparkle. He said, in the softest and most gentle, loving voice he could muster, "I love you." And brought me into a hug.

He started to rub little circles in my back. I heard Hermione gasp. I was at a complete loss for words. He loves me? I like him, a lot! But I don't love him. That was the sad and simple truth.

"Cedric…" I started, but he cut me off.

"You don't have to say it back. In fact, I don't want you too. When and if you ever say it back to me, I want you to know exactly what you're saying. I want you to know that you mean it with every fiber of your being. I want you to feel all the same feelings as I feel whenever I'm with you. Aria Norman, I love you."

He said that with such confidence that it made me melt. I started to tear up slightly. "Cedric…" He put his finger up to my lips.

"Don't cry, sweet angel. No words. You know how I feel now. I hope you'll feel the same way about me soon, as well. I'll see you two beautiful girls tomorrow. I love you." He said, whispering the last part softly and giving me a chaste kiss on my lips.

He smiled one last time before jogging off ahead of us. Hermione and I were silent and unmoving for what seems like centuries.

"Mione?" I said, breathless. "Yes…?" "My life sucks." I said simply.

She chuckled dryly. "I know, Ari. I know. Come on. I think we're late now…" We headed off for the castle again, silent.

I felt dirty now for doing all of those things with him. He told me he loved me, but I love Fred, and yet I used him like that. Am I a bad person? I would hope not.

"Hey Ari, am I really that uptight?" I just chuckled.

xXxXxXxXx

The party was crazy! Fred and George had Harry on both of their shoulders, chanting crazy things like "Potter rules, Diggory drools!" (This earned them both smacks in the head delivered by yours truly.)

What really won me over was when Fred managed to get me up there as well.

"Fred Weasley! Put me down!" I laughed.

"Never!" It seems that he and I have made up. I smiled to myself. I guess that was a good thing. A very good thing, in fact.

"We knew you wouldn't die Harry" George said, taking turns with his brother to speak.

"Lose a leg." "Or an arm." "Pack it in all together…" "NEVER!" They both said at the same time.

I giggled. "Way to give him some encouragement! You guys are some kick ass friends!" I said sarcastically.

The Twins just scoffed at me.

"Wait, why am I up here?"

Fred laughed darkly. "So we can…tickle you to death!" He released his hands, which were holding onto my thighs to keep me from falling, and started to tickle my belly.

"Stop it! You're messing with my chub!" I squealed between giggles.

Fred laughed goofily at me. "I love your chub!"

Harry heard this and laughed as well. "Yay, we're all friends again!"

Fred and I smiled at each other. "Yep!"

"Go on Harry, what's the clue?" Seamus came up to him and handed him the egg.

"Who wants me to open it?" Damn boy is getting cocky.

The whole common room erupted with noise.

"You want me to open it?" It got louder.

"Harry, hurry up and open up the god damn egg!" I said.

He snickered and turned the egg open, causing the most annoying, loud, disgusting, nasty sound to come out of the beautifully carved egg.

Everyone covered their ears, including Fred, almost causing me to fall. "Close the god damn egg, Harry!" I shouted.

He closed it and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

We all turned and saw Ron in the doorway. Oh, the tension. Ron was still angry at him, thinking that poor Harry put his name in the Goblet.

Fred was smart enough to make everyone look away. What a sweetheart that little ginger is.

"All right everyone; go back to your knitting. This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosey sods listening in." He shooed them all away, me still on his shoulders.

"Meh, careful Fred!" I was wobbling on top of his head, grabbing onto his hair to keep my balance.

"Ouch!" he yelled, loosing his balance and sending both of us crashing to the ground.

His head was on my torso while the rest of him was on my legs.

"Shit, that hurt." I mumbled. I propped myself on my forearms to check on Fred.

He looked slightly out of place and started to look around. When he realized his surroundings, he jumped up and started to apologize profusely.

"Ari, I'm so sorry, love. Oh my God are you hurt? Oh please don't bruise, I didn't mean too. Oh god I'm so sorry. Did you break anything? I'm so sorry."

I let him finish before I decided to speak. "Fred, I'm fine. You fell. Things happen." I laughed at his concern for me.

He let out an enormous sigh of relief. "Thank God, I was so scared."

We both walked over to the couch and plopped ourselves down.

He put his arm over my side of the couch. You know, like guys in movies? How they pretend to yawn but they're actually being smooth and kind of desperate? Yeah, he just did that. Not that I minded, of course.

"Hey Fred, can I ask you a question?" I fiddled with my thumb, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, yeah of course you can Ari. Anything." He answered, obviously flustered. I giggled.

"Well, what made you start talking to me again? Not that I'm complaining! It's just, one minute you're acting like you hate me and the next we go back to being like it used to be. What happened?"

He stared at the wall for a couple of minutes. His hands started to ball into fists and he shut his eyes tight. It started to worry me.

"Fred…are you okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm down a bit.

"Um, well I guess that I was jealous." He put it simply, but it really did stun me.

"Why were you jealous?"

He turned and looked at me. His eyes held pain and hurt, it was too much to bear.

"I was, and am jealous, because of Cedric. He was going to steal you away from me. You're the best thing that ever touched my life; the best thing that will ever touch my life. He was going to take all of that away, so I just shut myself out of the world. But then I realized something. Who am I to take away your happiness? Just because I thought that he was going to take you away from me. It was selfish, really."

He looked away from me, embarrassed. Was he saying that he missed me…?

My expression made me look like a fish. My eyes were wide and my mouth was slightly open.

He looked back up at my face and blushed.

"I really miss you Ari. More than you will ever know. I miss my best friend. I want you back. Please?" He grabbed hold of my hands.

Did he even need to ask?

"Of course I will Fred!" I leaped into his arms.

He breathed in the scent of my hair and wound his arms around my torso.

That moment…it felt so right. We fit together, like two pieces in a puzzle. I curled up in his chest and listened to his heart beat. He started to stroke my long curly hair with his strong, yet gentle touch. This all felt so amazing and serene, it was almost as if the party around us wasn't even there. The only people in the room were me and him. That was all that mattered. I took in his scent, breathing it in like it was a drug. But in reality, it was. Fred Weasley is my drug.

"Hey Fred, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Tamara and that Michael Nathan guy?"

He sighed heavily.

"Matt Nathan. And that was just a one time thing. She came crying back to me. But I didn't buy it. I don't want anything to do with that little hoe. Besides, I got you."

He snuggled into me and I laughed.

"Always!" I felt him smile into my hair.

"You know, you always smell really good." He poked me in the side, making me squirm.

"Would you rather for me to smell?" I poked him back. He looked thoughtful, fisted hand on his chin and everything.

"Eh, no." He smiled.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. Fred and I are on talking terms again! We're best friends again, just like it always was. Although I'll always want more from him, I'll always enjoy the time I spend with him.

I hurried to get dressed that morning, eager to sit next to my favorite boys: Fred and Cedric.

I threw on my robes, wet down my hair a bit to bring the spring back to my wild curls, and applied my makeup, which isn't much.

Some foundation and mascara usually does it, but sometimes I go all out with eyeliner and eye shadow.

I raced out of the room Mione and I shared and ran full speed towards the Great Hall. I maneuvered through the crowd of people that gathered in the common room.

Some of the girls that were in the corner where talking in low whispers, but when they saw me they all started to break out into hushed conversation and pointed at me. This confused me to no end, but I was in too much of a hurry to even care.

I waited impatiently for the Fat Lady on the other side of the door to open.

When it did, I ran down the corridors, on the enchanted stairwells, which I love, and down the main hallway headed towards the Great Hall.

I was almost there when someone I absolutely despised stepped in my way.

Draco Malfoy, the most disgusting creature in the history of disgusting creatures.

"Oh, look here. Its little Aria Norman. Is it true what everyone is saying?" He had a smug little smirk on his rotten face.

"What is everyone saying…?" I asked skeptically. He just laughed and walked away.

I stood in my spot for a couple of seconds before I entered the Great Hall.

When I walked in, all of the eyes were on me. Glares, looks of shock, smirks, and giggles were some of the things that greeted me.

I was frozen in place for about a minute before I made a beeline for the Gryffindor table. There was a spot in between Fred and Cedric, just like I had expected.

I huffed as I sat down.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I slammed my hands down on the table.

Cedric and Fred put their hands on my shoulders at the same time.

Fred sent Cedric a light glare that I saw out of the corner of my eye.

"Why don't you ask the guy who started this whole mess." He said, still glaring.

I directed my attention to the handsome god on my left, giving him a confused expression.

Cedric gave Fred a glare right back.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you? I didn't start this rumor!" He sounded exasperated and angry.

"Someone tell me what the problem is before I kill both of you!" I growled.

They both sighed simultaneously. Cedric and Fred opened their mouths to speak, but Sam stopped them.

"Okay, both of you shut the hell up. I'm telling her what happened." She snapped, saving me from confusion and possible humiliation.

They both agreed after some hesitation.

"Alright then. Someone spread a rumor about you and Cedric, saying that you two had sex after the First Task yesterday outside." She was blunt, and quite frankly, that was all I needed.

I automatically turned towards Hermione. She was about to defend herself, but I stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm not saying you did it. You would be the last person that I would expect. Was anyone else there when you saw me and Cedric?" She was about to answer, but Fred had to interrupt.

"Are you saying that it's true?" He looked hurt and angry, very angry.

I sighed. "No Fred. She caught me and Cedric kissing…passionately."

He still had that appearance that made him look like a kicked puppy, but it softened as I told him I was still a virgin.

Hermione took this as her chance to speak.

"Now that I think back, I do remember the bush rustling a bit. I just thought it was a rabbit or something of the sort." I nodded.

"So, someone was watching us while we were snogging. That's very disturbing." Cedric said, shuddering a bit.

"Maybe Draco did this. He confronted me in the hall today." I said thoughtfully.

"I doubt it. If he did it, then he would've spread the word that he started it." Harry said.

"Then who did it?" Sam and I said at the same time.

As soon as we said that, an all too familiar nasty giggle emerged from behind us…

xXx

CLIFFY! :DDD AGAIN! I promise I'll tell you guys what McGonagall said soon, okay? :DD I'm really proud of this chapter. I don't know why, I just think its better than the other ones xD


End file.
